No la hagas enojar
by Misses Histery
Summary: Ya todo mundo sabía que las mujeres se enfurecen con facilidad y que son terribles cuando lo hacen, pero definitivamente Sango llegaba a otro nivel. Este drabble participa en "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**N/A:** Mi tercer drabble y estoy más que satisfecha con este porque es el primero que escribo de esta pareja tan linda y particular. Sango es una de mis féminas preferidas de InuYasha, la amo con todo mi ser. Pero... los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia es totalmente mía.

 **Estación y Sensación:** Primavera e ira.

 **Palabras:** 844.

* * *

 **NO LA HAGAS ENOJAR**

 **I**

Puso sus manos en puño deseando rebanar el cuello de aquel maldito monje pervertido, maldito el día en que tuvo que fijarse en él. Pero además de eso él ya le había propuesto tener hijos y vivir con él para siempre, un hermoso ideal de una bella familia junto con él hombre del que se enamoró fue algo que quizá nunca pensó, ya que al ser exterminadora probablemente no sobreviviría en alguna batalla… pero simplemente el pensar en un futuro con él la hizo querer vivir hasta sus límites.

Sin embargo ahora su enamorado tenía que arruinarlo todo y hacerla enfurecer al ir tras cualquier culo femenino, sabía que el hombre era pervertido por naturaleza y que según él era culpa de su maldición en la mano, ¡pero al cuerno con eso! Él simplemente era un idiota.

—Si no fuera porque lo quiero ya lo hubiera destazado —murmuró muy quedo pero a los oídos de cierto ambarino llegó esa información claramente.

—Keh, ya sabes cómo es Miroku de mañoso, ¿para qué te enojas? —en ese momento InuYasha prefirió haber sido sentado en lugar de recibir aquella amenazante mirada por parte de su amiga exterminadora.

—Perro tonto, nunca sabes cuándo quedarte callado —negó Shippô con la cabeza siendo igualado por Kirara.

— ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión maldito enano! —gruñó el peli plata.

Mientras los dos _niños_ del grupo arreglaban sus asuntos con una pequeña pelea que terminaría con un InuYasha sepultado en la tierra Kagome se acercó hacia su mejor amiga para tratar de apaciguar la enorme ira que se desataba.

—Sango… recuerda que él te ha prometido que pesaría su vida contigo, no lo tomes tan en serio.

La exterminadora suspiró y miró a Kagome — ¿Pero acaso es mucho pedir que deje sus terribles manías?

— ¿Y por qué no hablas con él entonces? —sugirió la chica del futuro.

—Hablar con Miroku es como hablar con el trasero de un bebé, cuando emite sonido alguno lo hace de forma desagradable.

Kagome soltó una risita, cuando su amiga se enojaba a veces decía cosas muy ocurrentes. Iba a persuadirla pero el llanto de un pequeño kitsune llamó su atención y decidió que era momento de interrumpir aquella batalla.

Cuando sentó a InuYasha y se aseguró de que Shippô estuviera bien regresó con Sango pero ésta ya se había marchado, quizá sí había ido a hablar con aquel depravado.

 **II**

Sango buscó por la aldea en donde se quedarían por esa noche a Miroku, pero no había rastros de él por ningún lado, así que preguntó por él y un anciano le indicó que lo había visto siguiendo a dos jovencitas hacia el lago que estaba en aquella aldea.

Maldito monje.

Se dirigió al lugar en donde lo habían visto y su ira predominó todo su ser al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos: él tomando las manos de una chica y proponiéndole matrimonio. Sí, lo mismo de siempre, y se supone que ya debería estar acostumbrada e incluso restarle importancia, pero simplemente no podía.

Decidió acercarse y en ese momento el monje sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda su espalda lo cual sólo podía indicar una sola cosa: Sango estaba detrás de él.

La chica que estaba siendo cortejada al sentir algo extraño en el ambiente además de una mirada asesina de otra mujer decidió retirarse sigilosamente de ahí.

—Sango, pero qué sorpresa verte aquí —dijo Miroku tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión que se estaba creando.

—Así que aquí estabas —su voz fue como sacada desde las entrañas del infierno y Miroku pensó que nunca en su vida había sentido temor más grande de morir. —Se puede saber, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?

—N-No es lo que parece Sango, e-es culpa de la primavera… tú sabes —balbuceó y utilizó su técnica más confiable: negar todo hasta la muerte, o al menos hasta salvar su culo, y echarle culpa a la estación del año.

—Tú… ¡maldito infiel e ingrato monje, antes decías que era el frío del invierno y que ahora es la estúpida primavera! —Sango sintió como la sangre hervía por todo su cuerpo ante la idiota excusa que le había dado aquel hombre.

Miroku entonces supo que estaba perdido, bien le habían dicho alguna vez en su vida "nunca desates la ira de una mujer".

 **III**

Kagome se preguntó cuánto más tardaría su amiga en regresar, sin embargo su pregunta recibió una rápida respuesta al ver cómo Sango se acercaba a la mansión en donde se hospedarían arrastrando algo, o mejor dicho _a alguien_.

—Hemos regresado —mencionó la castaña un poco más tranquila.

Sin embargo Kagome, InuYasha, Shippô e incluso Kirara tragaron dificultosamente saliva y le abrieron paso a la exterminadora para que ingresara al lugar sintiendo lástima al ver un tremendamente golpeado y mallugado Miroku siendo arrastrado a través de una cuerda que Sango había atado a sus manos.

Ya todo mundo sabía que las mujeres se enfurecen con facilidad y que son terribles cuando lo hacen, pero definitivamente Sango llegaba a otro nivel.

* * *

 **A** mén y fin.


End file.
